


pink

by dhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, changkyun's an ass, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhoney/pseuds/dhoney
Summary: Changkyun has everyone on campus scared of him, intimidated by his looks and actions. He's used to having everyone staying out of his way, obeying whatever he says, because he's simply a grade A asshole. Except..there's an issue...somethings bothering him..you're new and you're way too nice. So nice that he craves getting a reaction from you. He probably doubted he'd fall in love...which is exactly what happens.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Lim Changkyun | I.M/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is luvtaeyongie! this was inspired by a thread i made and ..if there are any mistakes or misspellings please let me know!! it's difficult writing kyun as a total asshole but i try lmao

Day 1.

He seriously did not want to be here.

Changkyun never actually attends his classes, he only comes when the professor snaps every few weeks and threatens to kick him out, and he only goes not because he doesn't want to be kicked out, but because his parents would refuse to continue to let him have his job at their music store. He was already horrible throughout high school, and he knew he didn't have much of a choice when his parents gave him two options– to go to college and have a job, or be kicked out of their house and be forced to live on his own so early. Kyun went the easy route, partly because he can skip his classes and only go every so often, and because he actually enjoys his job. So that's how he got here, stuck in some class, not even positive on what the class is about, surrounded by a bunch of motivated students taking notes and talking amongst themselves.

He's picking at leftover polish on his thumbnail, completely focused on the task when he registers hearing a voice speak, something about 'i'm so sorry i'm late!', rolling his eyes as he's heard that million times from a million different students, but he also hears the professor's happy tone speak back and that makes him glance up. Part of why he hates this particular class, whichever class it is, is because this professor is harshly mean, never nice to even who he thinks is the best student here. So as he watches this girl in a soft purple sweater and a white skirt smile happily at the professor and hand him some papers, and as he smiles back and tells her to have a seat, he feels automatic irritation. Who is this girl and why is she the first person this dude ever smiles at? His loud voice fills the room again as he continues his lecture on...is he talking about scientifics? Kyun's eyes roll and he slumps back in his seat, fully focused again on getting this nail polish off his nail.

"I told you I have practice! I'll just have to stop by later tonight okay?" Kyun's eyes automatically roll at the statement, not sure how many times he's heard that from Jooheon. Yet, he still goes "fine." and huffs softly.

"I promise I will, I just can't miss any practices you know that," Jooheon nudges at his friend as he stuffs the last of his papers into his bag, "I'll see you." He heads off, just as Minhyuk walks up and slings an arm over Changkyun's shoulders, immediately being shoved off and he laughs.

"Is someone in a sour mood?"

"I'm always in a sour mood."

"You're right on one thing," Minhyuk laughs again softly, continuing, "so are your parents still out of town?"

"Yeah, won't be back for a couple days, hey did you-"

"Cool! You should be more excited about that, no one to boss you around at the store!" His friend grins yet again and Kyun guesses he's right, he cares for his parents but they tend to always get on his ass over the smallest things, like one time-

"Watch it!", his automatic reflex comes growled out as someone bumps into his shoulder, turning to glare at whoever it is and barley pauses when he sees the girl from earlier.

"Oh?", she pauses, another girl who was walking beside her paled as the few students in the hallway stop and watch, "how cute!", she turns back to the girl and nudges her, walking again, "so anyway.."

He's left staring, brain trying to register what had happened and he looks back at Minhyuk, who's trying his absolute hardest not to laugh.

"Dude, she-"

"Shut up." He growls, turning in the other direction and walking away.

"Okay but I'm coming with you!"

He sits bored behind the counter, listening to Minhyuk drawl on and on about..something? A girl? He isn't sure, Kyun hasn't been properly listening for about five minutes, using a pen to draw on the inside of his wrist. There hasn't been a customer for about half an hour, the busy time having passed earlier, and Kyun's already went over the shelves, straightened any out of place cd's, fixing anything that needs fixed and has already had two candy bars from the vending machine at the back.

"–and I'm serious man she likes me! I think I'll ask her out, she's cute and-", the bell above the door rings and Kyun swears he'll kiss whoever it is for making Minhyuk shut up, but when he looks towards the door he pauses.

It's her. Again.

 _you have got to be kidding me_ runs through Changkyun's mind, but before he can say something smart Minhyuk speaks up.

"Hi! Can I help you find anything specific?" He may not work here officially, but whenever he comes by Kyun let's him help customers, it's less social work and smiling for him to do. She looks to him with a soft smile and shakes her head, answering a no before heading down the aisles, and Kyun burries his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Please- you forgot? That's the bitch that ran into me earlier." He huffs, rubbing at his eyes.

"And you remember?" He gets teased back and Kyun feels his blood boil.

"Just be quiet oh my god." His frustration only earns him a laugh and sometimes he wonders why he puts up with any of his friends. He busies himself again with drawing on his skin, letting the pen move to make lines swirling across and along each other, focused until two cds and a record are set down in front of him. He glances, and momentarily forgets his job before he scans the items with a scowl on his face, mumbling out a '23.99' as he puts the items into a bag.

"How much?"

"I said 23.99." He sighs, waiting as she gets her obnoxious baby pink wallet out.

"Don't be rude, I can't hear when you mumble like that." She gives him the money and he just stares for a second, hearing Minhyuk stifle a laugh and he takes the 25 bucks she gives.

She grabs the bag with a, "keep the change, have a nice day!" and leaves, and theres only a moment of silence before Minhyuks laughing as loud as possible. Kyun doesn't even bother telling him to shut up, just buries his face into his hands again and groans.

Day 2

The next day, Kyun dreads having to go to his other classes. He can't get kicked out, so he just has to sit and suffer through them. With his earbuds stuffed in his ears and hands in his jacket pockets, he heads down the hallways to the first class. He thinks its an advanced math class or something, not 100% positive. He steps into the room, almost feeling a little bit of happiness that most of the lights are off except some in the front, not many people in this class, so he takes a spot in the back, turning his phone brightness down and getting on a game. It's only when he dies for the fourth time and sets his phone down with a huff does he look up, peeking at the board with confusion and then glancing around. His eyes spot a baby pink turtleneck and immediately recognizes the person, irritation spiking in him and he tugs his earbuds out.

 _she's in this class too?_ he stretches his arms above his head, finding himself just staring. he doesn't even know this girls name and she seriously pisses him off. Who was she? Why the fuck did she not apologize for running into him? He pauses his very important conversation in his head when he sees her raise her hand, and his ears perk as he listens to when the professor says 'yes y/n?', and now he knows her name. It isn't as exciting as he thought it might be. He slumps back, eyes dragging to the clock and around the room, before he decides to just lay his head down. It was too damn early anyway.

When Changkyun wakes up, it's because the rest of the lights are turned on and the students are getting their things and leaving. He holds back a groan, sitting up and rubbing at his now sore neck. Eyes automatically go to the girl, still sitting down as she hurriedly writes down something. His body sits up, legs stretching out in front of him underneath the table, glancing at his phone as a text pops up. He answers it, and as he goes to stand, some papers are sat down in front of him. For half a second he thinks it may be the professor, giving him a letter about how he's being kicked out or something, but when he focuses on the words, they're.. notes? The hand that sets them has small silver rings on them, nails covered in small pink sparkles and he follows the arm up to see... her. Again.

"What are these?" He speaks in, almost, a nice, calm, proper human tone on his own.

"Notes!" She smiles, and it makes his insides turn with irritation, "I noticed you, and that you were asleep, so I wrote down only the important stuff so you'd know about it." Her fingertips, still on the couple pages, slide them forward a bit before taking them off. His reflexes take the papers and toss them to the side along the table, the top page falling onto the floor as he stands, "I don't need them."

He gathers his earbuds and phone, hearing her hum, "Okay, have a good day."

"Don't tell me what to do." He scoffs, walking off and right out the doors. He swears he hears a soft laugh and he hurries out of there, positive if he didn't he'd turn around and start yelling at her.

"Yes she gave me fucking notes! And smiled at me!" He yells into his phone as he walks around campus, wanting to kill the fifteen minutes he has before the next class. He holds the phone away from his face when he hears Minhyuk laugh loudly, "Oh shut the fuck up I don't even know why I called you." He quickly hangs ups and shoves his phone into his pocket, practically growling. Seriously, who was she to willingly talk to him? To smile at him? He takes a deep breath and decides to just head to the class early, hoping to catch up on some more sleep. People move out of the way for him, wanting to avoid him in the halls, and he makes sure to hold his chin up high, knowing just damn well how everyone here is scared of him. Well... almost everyone. He tried to forget about that girl but she still makes her way into his mind. He huffs in frustration, heading into the next lecture hall and Kyun swears he feels his entire body heat up with the way his blood boils. She's there. In his seat. It isn't assigned per say but no one sits there. He always does, when he does attend, in the back and near one of the heaters.

He marches straight up to her, "Get out."

"Huh?", She glances up and smiles softly, "Why?"

"I sit there."

"Ohh..I'm sorry." She smiles and looks back down at her phone. My _god_ what a bitch.

"So, move!" He growls, hands balling into fists in his pockets.

"No, I'm okay, but you can sit here!" She's still smiling, patting the chair next to her and honestly he's considering hitting a girl for the first time in his life. She gets a call on her phone and she answers it, attention no longer on Changkyun. He listens and watches as she tells whoever it is that she's in class, and then it gets boring so he scoffs and throws himself down into the seat beside her. He'll just go to sleep, he's freezing so he still wants to be by the heater. He hears her stop talking and sets her phone down, and then she starts talking again.

"You should have worn something warmer."

"Shut the fuck up." He groans softly, laying his head down in his arms. He's only got a tshirt on underneath his leather jacket, and sure he's cold but his brain will never go to 'hey maybe they're right', he'd rather die.

"Do you want my coat over you?"

"Absolutely fucking not."

"You don't have to swear so much."

"Yes I fucking do."

"Why?"

"Because you annoy me."

"You can always move to another seat." She has the audacity to laugh, making him clench his fists again. He stays still though, making her smile. He doesn't say anything else, huffing and closing his eyes. She waits, until he's asleep, then lays her coat over him very gently, and she makes sure to get up and leave before he wakes up, and he wonders just why he slept so good and why he smells a faint scent of vanilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the same as the first chapter but in readers pov instead! a bit shorter too i think but hopefully i can put more out soon!

Day 1

"Yes I know, I just don't wanna be that late okay? I'll talk to you later, bye." I hung up the phone, stuffing it back into my bag with a sigh. It's my first day at this college and I'm already late because my roommate shut off my alarm without waking me up? Who does that? It doesn't really matter now, I'm here and that's all that matters. Pausing outside the door, I take a breath before heading in and thank goodness this professor seems nice, letting me find a seat before he continues.

"Honestly he's usually so mean!," I've quickly befriended the girl I had sat next to, helping each other with some notes and we decided to get some lunch together, and as we walk down the hallways she tells me about our professor, "I mean seriously he's so..mean all the time! But you came right in and he acted like a different person!"

"Maybe he's just having a good day? I doubt I'm-"

"Watch it!" Someone..with an awfully deep voice growls after I bump into them. I notice how Jordan goes quiet immediately and oh..is this one of those cliche bad boy moments?

"Oh?....how cute!" I smile, taking in his appearance. Dark hair, an eyebrow piercing, even some light makeup smudged onto his eyes, jewelry adorning his ears, neck, and fingers, with a black outfit on. Definitely the cliche bad boy.

"So anyway," I continue walking with Jordan, tugging her along and ignoring the other peoole in the hallway staring at me, "what I was saying was, I doubt I'm life changing for him, maybe he was being nice because I'm new?"

"Woah woah woah wait-" I get dragged around the corner and further down the hallway as she rambles suddenly, "you just openly called Changkyun cute after he yelled at you? Do you want to die?"

"On occasion, and what's so special about him? Wait let me guess, cliche bad boy?"

"Exactly! Why would you do that?" She seems genuinely terrified in my behalf and I can't hold back my laughter.

"I'm not- gonna be scared of some guy Jordan, what is he gonna do? Fight me? Give me a black eye?"

"Yes!" She cries, "it's your first day and your last!"

"Don't be so dramatic, seriously. If he were to actually try anything you know I can call the cops right? I'm not gonna be all scared of him because he's tough, and besides..he is cute." I shrug, pulling my water bottle from my bag and ignoring the way Jordan chokes on air at my words. Is it really that shocking?

"I can't handle this worrying, let's just go to lunch okay?"

"Deal."

"Alright see you!" Jordan finally leaves and I take a breath, sighing.

"Well..that's over.." The streets aren't too busy, and even though it's cold outside the suns shining, so instead of going home I figure I'll check out the little stores along the road. I pass a few cafes, a bakery, some clothing stores, and then I spot a music store and grin, deciding to head inside.

"She's cute and- hi! can i help you find anything specific?" I recognize him from earlier, wasn't he standing next to pretty boy? Speaking of him, he's behind the counter and god does he look pissed. I hold back a smile and shake my head, with a 'no thank you' and head down the aisles. Jordan had been telling me about a band she liked, and although I've never heard of them I might as well buy an album and give them a listen. As i search, I can hear rushed talking and I'm pretty sure I just got called a bitch? _Damn_ so he is just mean.

Once I find what I was looking for, and a few other things, I pass...I'm not sure what his name is? He seems plenty nicer than bad boy over there though. I give him a smile and then set the few things on the counter and wait, finding it too funny the way he scowls. He scans the items and barley mumbles the price, and I think I hear him? Still I asked again and he almost snaps a, 'I said 23.99'.

"Don't be rude," I dig my wallet out and get 25 out, "I can't hear when you mumble like that."

I hear his friend laugh a little which makes me smile, and I grab the bag with 'keep the change, have a nice day!' and head outside, just managing to catch the loud laughter the other one lets out.

Day 2

This time I wasn't late! I made sure to wake up before my roommate, taking my time to get ready. I notice it's a lot colder out, so I grab my coat before I leave and head to class quickly.

 _Seriously...this dude talks a lot_ , he seems like a nice teacher, but he goes on and on I can't keep up. I've had to ask him to go over something again twice now! He has to step out for a moment, thank goodness, so I lean back in my chair and check my phone. It's cold, does this room not have heat? I glance around, towards the back and oh-? He actually attends class? ..no, nevermind, he's fast asleep. I turn back around and get writing.

Eventually the professor comes back, goes on some more and I try my best to take notes. Once it's finally over, the lights turn on fully and I finish writing just a few more things down. Grabbing my bag and everything else, I head up the aisle and set the papers in front of him. I hold back a laugh as he stares, eyes following up my arm to mine, "What are these?" and damn does he sound like a proper human when he's confused.

"Notes! I noticed you, and that you were asleep, so I wrote down only the important stuff so you'd know about it." I'm not sure what I expect him to do, but whatever I thought, it's pretty close to how he takes the papers and tosses them aside, practically growling a 'I don't need them.', which makes me almost laugh.

"Okay, have a good day."

"Don't tell me what to do." He gets up and heads towards the doors and this time I have to cover my mouth so I don't laugh out loud. God, he's cute.

"He's so mean! He threw them?" I had time to kill before my next class so I called Jordan and told her about what had happened, expecting her to get defensive.

"No!" I laugh, "no it was funny, does anyone ever try to be nice to him? It's like he malfunctions and doesn't know how to act."

"It's terrifying!"

"He's just your typical bad boy Jordan, have you never watched any high school movies?" I head into the next lecture hall and _thank god_ , theres heaters in the back.

I interrupt her, "hey, I'm in class but I'll text you later okay?" we hang up and I take a seat right next to the heater, and it's so warm I can tug my coat off and lay it on the back of my seat. I decide to just check my emails and go through some of the useless ones, and I pause when someone walks up with a harsh 'get out.', and when I look up to see _him_ I'm not surprised.

"Why?"

"I sit there." Oh, one of these moments?

"Ohh, I'm sorry." I smile, and look right back down at my phone, answering a text.

"So, move!"

"No..I'm okay, but you can sit here!" I pat the table next to me and a phone call pops up, so I answer and lean back, attention off of him now. In the corner of my eye, I see him sit down, as if he's a toddler throwing a tantrum, and I smile a little as I hang up the phone.

"You should have worn something warmer." I notice the way he curls up as he lays his head down with a retort and a swear.

"Do you want my coat over you?"

"Absolutely fucking not."

"You don't have to swear so much."

"Yes I fucking do."

I try not to laugh, "Why?"

"Because you annoy me."

"You can always move to another seat." I finally laugh, finding the way he's acting so ridiculously cute. As the class starts I make sure to pay attention, but I also wait about ten minutes before I take my coat and gently lay it over top of him, sighing in relief when he doesn't wake up. As soon as the professor starts to wrap things up, I take my coat off of him first before I pack up and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sort of changed the direction of this a Little Bit but i hope u all still enjoy it!:D my twt.... has changed again lmao my twt is hyucksmommy i talk a lot more on there

Day 3

It's safe to say Changkyun is having a _horrible_ day. It's not even past noon and he's ready to leave and go home and right back to bed. He woke up way too early for his liking, due to apartments close to his having construction done inside, the pounding against the walls giving him his own pounding headache. He then dropped a glass, shattering it everywhere and managed to step on the glass. So now he's left limping everywhere he goes, pretty sure they're still might be some glass in his foot. He didn't sleep good, ontop of waking up early, and having been in constant pain since then, he's positive today can't get any worse.

He's positive of that, as he sits at the counter by himself with his headache still in the back of his mind, until _you_ walk in.

Theres customers around, so he has to hold back his groan, rubbing at his eyes to shield them from the lights that continue to irritate his headache. Luckily another co worker is in as well, so whatever question you have gets asked to him and not Kyun, giving him some mild relief.

Although, the relief only lasts for about ten minutes, all that time spent with Kyun sitting with his face in his hands, because you walk up to the counter with a couple things and a greeting.

"Someone looks grumpy today-"

"Listen," He takes his hands away from his face, not looking into your eyes as he speaks, "I have glass in my foot I literally can _not_ feel anything but my head throbbing if I hear one word out of your mouth I might punch you."

His words are harsh, he knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he's never spoken to a girl that way, but right now all he wants to do is sleep and you're the last person he wants to see. Even though you aren't sure why he has to harbor such an immediate hatred for you, you keep your mouth closed. He waits a second, then scans your items and stuffs them in a bag, muttering out the price and holding his hand, other one rubbing his forehead.

He glances only when he feels two little pills being put into his palm, and he sees an ibuprofen bottle being put back into your bag, and then the cash onto the counter. You still don't say anything, taking the bag and smiling softly at him, waving and then walking out.

It's safe to say his headache goes away after half an hour and he feels a lot less irritated.

He takes it back. He's beyond irritated. The other guy left just when he needed him and now Kyun's on his own to stock the entire load of boxes that were dropped off.

Swearing to himself, sitting down on the floor after getting through a box, he remembers he forgot to turn the 'closed' sign on. Which is why he hears the door open.

"We're closed! Can't you read the hours on the door?" He groans, rubbing at his face and he only groans louder when he hears the voice.

"Did your headache go away?" You peek around the corner and walk over, hands clasped behind your back.

"No it's returned now that you're here, oh my god," He stands up and puts pressure on his foot just the wrong way, leaning against the shelf, "just do me a favor and turn the closed sign on when you leave."

"Well I'm gonna help you with your foot first."

"What?"

"Your foot. Sit down."

"My– no I'm fine." He scoffs, opening up another box.

"You said you had glass in your foot this morning. I doubt you actually took care of it. So sit down please." Your tone is still gentle as you sit down on the floor and open your bag.

He literally just stares, moving to walk away before he feels a hand on his own yanking him down.

"Fucking _ow_ ," He growls, turning towards you, "what the fuck?"

"I'm sure your foot hurts worse. Which one is it?" He sees large band aids, some cream in your hand, and little disinfectant wipes.

"I'm not telling you." He leans back, "I have work to do and I want to go home."

"Hmm, okay.." You mainly ignore him, opting for grabbing one of his feet with a light grip, and as you watch him wince you sigh, "this one?"

"No the other one– yes that one!" He huffs, closing his eyes.

"Drop the attitude, I'm helping you." Even though your words should have attitude, you're smiling a little, untying his shoelaces and slowly tugging off his shoe, then his sock, and jesus he does have glass in his foot.

"How did you manage to miss two pieces of glass? Seriously?" The laugh you let out makes him scowl and he goes to retort, but feeling your fingers against his foot makes him hold back a groan. Why did he actually ignore this all day?

"Do you have tweezers?"

"This is a music store what do you think."

"Well at least I know your attitude is working. I'll have to use my fingers then."

"What? No don't- okay ow!" He growls, ripping his foot back, "Why am I letting you do this? That hurt!"

"Yes it hurt it's glass that's been in your foot all day. Now come here." Your hand grabs his ankle and tugs him closer again and he groans, trying to pull back.

"Absolutely not- ow ow ow ow okay!"

"There, one's out."

"It's out?" For once he looks relieved and you're glad to know he's capable of showing an emotion besides anger.

"Someone looks a little happy huh?" He wants to snap back at you but as you gently grab the other small piece he has to bite his lip hard because god that hurts.

"There we go, the worst part is over."

"I think the worst part was you walking in." That makes you laugh, opening up a disinfectant wipe and grabbing his ankle again, using it to wipe gently at the few small cuts. You can feel him tense up, biting down on his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"You don't have to act like it doesn't hurt, I can't imagine how bad it probably feels." Humming softly, setting the wipe aside and grabbing the tube of cream and gently putting some on the cuts, pretending to ignore the way he winces.

"Almost done," you hum a little, opening the band aids and getting some out, carefully placing one over each cut and smoothing it down, "there!"

"Done?" His voice sounds soft, and it honestly surprises you for just a second.

"Yeah, all done." You're not surprised though when he tugs his sock and shoe back and goes to stand up with a sharp "okay, now get out". You're quick to be on your feet as well, so when he puts pressure on his foot again and winces, you're able to steady him.

"Hands off, get out." The harshness compared to how actually calm he was only a moment ago makes you laugh, making sure he's steady on his feet before you pick up your bag.

"Have a good night, try to take some more pain medicine later, it should help."

"Okay. Bye." His answers are short, getting into the box he opened earlier.

"Do you want help?"

"No."

You laugh again, "Okay, goodnight." He doesn't respond, not surprising, but as you leave he realizes how much better his foot feels.

Day 8

Alright listen, he doesn't miss you at all.

Not one bit.

It's only been 5 days since he last seen you, since you had taken care of his foot, which is also doing a lot better now. He hasn't seen you mainly because you haven't shown up at the store, and he hasn't gone to any of his classes.

So maybe he's considering going sooner than usual.

"Are you paying attention?" Jooheon had stopped by on Kyun's lunch break, sitting beside him as he ate to talk to him.

"What? No, I wasn't listening."

"I said luna moths only live one week after they're fully grown."

"Why in the fuck do you know that?"

"Well if you were listening you would know why," Jooheon hums, "what's got you so distracted?"

"Nothing."

"That was a quick answer. Why so defensive?" He leans closer, a sneaky grin on his face, "You can tell me anyhing you know."

"I'm always like this, you and Minhyuk bore me so much I can't _help_ but zone out." He finishes eating, getting up to toss the trash away and leaving Jooheon to wonder just exactly what could be affecting him.

"No I'm kinda concerned, I seen you smiling to yourself a little when I walked in, do we need to take you to the hospital?"

"No I am _fine_." Kyun huffs, growing irritated, "Don't you have practice or something?"

"You're in a rush to get me out of here." Jooheon pouts, gently shoving at Kyun as he gets up and grabs his bag, "You're in luck, I do."

"Alright, just call me later." Jooheon heads out and _immediately_ Kyun is grabbing his phone and checking his class schedule. He glances around, no customers, grabs his bag, turns the closed sign on and leaves.

The halls are empty, it's late in the afternoon and he hopes this class isn't too full now. It's the one with the nice heaters in back, so when he sneaks in, catching no ones attention, he heads right to the back row next to the big white coat on the table, sitting down beside it. You're no where to be found now, but he guesses you aren't too far because all of your things are out.

Then he notices you're down by the professor, talking with him and Kyun sits his chin in his palm. He just watches, feeling a little impatient, as you head back up to the back, and he averts his eyes to the _still there_ nail polish on his fingernails. From the corner of his eye, he sees you sit down, start to copy something onto paper from your open laptop. He glances at you, then back to his hands, and just contemplates for a second.

"Hi." He speaks softly, looking at you with hopeful eyes.

His demeanor only flattens when you hum in response, focusing on your writing. A pout settles on his lips and he focuses back on picking at his nail polish. He lasts an entire three and a half minutes before he opens his mouth to speak, but you beat him to it as you set your pen down.

"Does your foot feel better?" You still don't look at him, focusing on something on your laptop, yet he perks up.

"Yeah, yeah I changed the band aids the other day." He nods, words a little rushed but he hardly notices. You however, easily notice the way he seems more nervous, eager to talk sounding like a completely different person than the first time you _literally_ ran into him.

"Good," you praise softly, not wanting to disrupt the other students a few rows down, "you have to be more careful."

"I know." He mumbles, still looking at you, but then it goes quiet again as you focus back on your work. He lasts another couple minutes before he looks at you again, putting his cheek in his palm and looking at your laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Notes."

"Oh."

It's driving him nuts, why won't you give him attention?

On second thought, why does he care? No, he doesn't care. Why did he come here? Seriously did he actually leave work at four in the afternoon to come to a class? He doesn't even know what this class this is! He–

"I have to get going, but make sure you change those band aids okay?" He didn't even notice you had gathered your things into your bag and stood up, making him look almost helplessly up at you.

"I'll see you around." You smile softly at him and head out, leaving him all along. He sighs to himself and grumpily goes right back to the store.

Day 11

Maybe he's actually set foot on campus again, intent on going back to the nice heater class, again.

Hands stuffed into his pockets, both earbuds in, he heads into the room, right to the back, unconsciously sitting in the seat _beside_ his usual seat. He gives a glance around the room, and doesn't spot you, pouting to himself a little. He waits a few minutes, playing a game on his phone until he feels a smack to the back of his head, a hand pulling one of his earbuds out, and he turns to yell at whoever it is.

"I'm surprised you're here." You speak first, sitting down beside him, "You haven't came the past couple days."

He just stares at you, feeling the anger he had momentarily just fade away, with a dumb look on his face. When he doesn't say anything for a few seconds, you pause your actions of getting your laptop out and look over at him, letting out a laugh.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"What? No, I just don't come that often," he huffs, leaning back in his seat and looking ahead, "I don't need to."

"Mm I see.." You push your bag to the side, a smile on your face.

"What does that mean?" He looks back at you, mildly irritated.

"Nothin'," you laugh again at how offended he seems, "just..what I had figured, I've been here for almost two weeks and I've seen you here like four times."

"Yeah I just don't.. show up often." He hums, shrugging a bit even though you aren't looking at him. The class doesn't seem too interesting at all, so Kyun can't figure out for the life of him why you're paying such close attention to the _front_ and not to _him_.

"Hey–"

"Shh Kyun I'm paying attention." He stares at you, bored, totally missing how his heart flips at you saying his name for the first time.

A couple minutes pass, "hey-"

"Hush." He huffs, laying his head down.

 _why won't she pay attention to me_ he whines in his head, looking at your folder and all the stickers on it. Little bears, some cats, hearts scattered around them, and a couple stars. He moves his hand to it, moving to pick at one of the tiny stars but your hand grabs his wrist and moves it away. He almost whines, not understanding the chills that go up his arms and back from the touch. He lets some more time pass, before he gets hungry, and eventually sits up to leave.

"See you," he hears you speak, looking to you with a questioning hum, "I said see you, like, see you later or something." You laugh at the look on his face, but he still nods and leaves.

So, he got something to eat, bored out of his mind since his phone died, walking past campus again on his way to work. He sighs quietly to himself, left alone to think about _why_ in the hell he wants your attention so much, _why_ he doesn't feel angry at you, and _why_ you don't get angry or act scared of him. He's mean to you, yet you've been nothing but nice and even helped him with an injury and he feels a little bad that he didn't ever thank you and – is that _thunder_?

Yes.

It's thunder.

Kyun knows only because three seconds later it starts to rain, _hard_.

It takes only a handful of moments for him to get soaked, running across the street and down a bit to the bus stop, taking shelter underneath there. His hair is all wet, jacket dripping with water and his feet cold, the fall weather not helping the temperature at all and yes maybe he should start dressing warmer. Kyun has to hold back an audible whine, looking at the dark sky and wondering how he managed to not notice it beforehand. Sitting down, shivering a little with his hands in his pockets, he doesn't notice the pretty white coat walking down the sidewalk, or the baby pink umbrella, or you underneath it.

"Kyun?" He jumps, looking at you like a lost puppy and he tries to will himself to stop shivering as you come closer and under the bus stop.

"Enjoying your walk?" You tease softly, making him scoff and look away.

"It's peachy." He can only grumble, yet part of him melts when he feels your warm hand brush over his hair, pushing his bangs from his eyes.

"Where were you going?" You let your umbrella down a little, water dripping from it onto the sidewalk as you sit down next to him.

"Work." He keeps his answer short, not sure he can hide the chattering of his teeth.

"You're freezing, I can tell." _Damn_ is he that easy to read?

"It's not too far from here right?" A shake of his head answers no, "Okay, I'll walk you."

"What?" His eyes widen a little your hand grabs his arm and tugs him to his feet, and he flinches, expecting to get rained on again but he feels no water, glancing up at your umbrella.

"Just stay close, you're freezing and well, my umbrella isn't exactly made for two people." He feels your arm link with his and to any passerby, you two could look like a cute couple. His brain short circuits and he can barley feel his feet walking in step with yours, just staring at you.

"You sure stare a lot." He gets caught, looking ahead quickly and fighting to find words to form some type of comeback.

"I do not." _good job_.

You smile though, not saying anything else, listening to the rain as you two walk towards the plazza of stores a few streets away, and once his cold, slightly shaking hands manages to unlock the door, you follow closely inside. You leave your umbrella next to the door, bag beside it, and then you look around.

"You wouldn't have any blankets would you?"

"No this is a _music_ store." He rubs at his face, cold and grumpy.

"Okay well...oh! Here, come here." You grab a band t-shirt off of the nearby display shelf, walking to him and you start to use it to dry his hair, causing him to duck away.

"Hey that costs money!"

"I will pay for it now come here." He feels your hand grab his neck and tug him close again, his body freezing up. You pat his hair, gently squeezing to get some of the water out, trying not to laugh at the way he just lets you. You grab another, a long sleeved one, and start to push his jacket off, making him come back to life to yell again.

"What are you doing?!"

"You're wet dummy, take your jacket and shirt off and put this shirt on."

"That costs–"

"I said I would pay for it now listen to me unless you want to get sick." You laugh at him, ripping the sticker off of the shirt that had the size and price marked on it, holding it out to him.

"Don't worry I'll turn around princess." The teasing makes him grumble, yet waiting until you turn around to quickly change shirts, leaving his jacket on the floor.

"Done?"

"Yes." He huffs, arms crossed as you turn around and look at him, "Now pay for the shirts."

"Moody." You laugh again, getting out your wallet and giving the right amount of cash, watching as he drags himself behind the counter.

"Take your shoes off too, they look a little wet."

"You're not my mom."

"Nice comeback." He groans, burying his face in his hands. He freezes up again when he feels your hand on his head, smoothing out his now slightly dry hair just as you did before. He stays hidden behind his hands, trying his best to pretend to be annoyed.

"You stay warm okay?" You touch leaves him and he deems it safe to look up, huffing at you and giving off an annoyed vibe.

"Whatever, you too."

The gesture makes you smile softly, "Thank you." He keeps his eyes on the counter as you grab your things and leave, and as he hears the door close, his hand lifts to smooth over where your touch was, a sigh leaving his lips.

_why did he miss the way it felt?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this one was ended kinda badly bc the inspiration has been Low lately but! i do have plans for the next chapters!

Day 15

It's been a _long_ day. But! You've finally caught up on your work, finished it all just before the weekend, and your roommate has gone away with her boyfriend for the _entire_ _weekend_. That means the entire apartment to yourself!

So, you're heading to the convenience store down the road on your way back from your last class, a late one. It's dark out, just past nine o'clock, and you're grateful for the street lamps illuminating your way. Heading inside once you reach the store, grabbing a basket and heading down the aisles to find your favorite snacks.

It's empty inside the store, besides the cashier who greeted you, and yourself. At least you thought so, startling yourself as you head into the next aisle and find someone else there, in a dark hoodie covering their face. Minding your own business though, you glance along the shelves, looking for the specific candy you only let yourself buy when you feel you've really earned it. Your eyes drift towards movement though, peeking at the other person, as whoever it is seems to look for something specific as well, a couple small bags of ice clutched in one hand. Which.. now that you're looking, is starting to bruise along their knuckles. You quietly hope that they're okay, and continue to search for your candy. The person leaves eventually, heading towards the front counter, and you hear the cashier speaking to whoever it is.

You have to strain your ears to listen as they respond, is that..? _No way, just sounds like him_ , you figure, finding the candy and tossing it into your basket. Turning to go to checkout, figuring you have everything you want snack wise for the weekend, you barley register the figure before you speak, " _Kyun_?"

Kyun stares almost blankly at you, from beneath his hood you recognize some cuts along his cheeks, a bruise forming under his eye, lip busted on one side, eyes tired. He ignores you, quickly trying to walk past you and keep his head down, but your hand grabbing his wrist makes him jerk away, stopping and letting out the softest "please don't", sounding almost.. scared.

"Hey.. what _happened_? Who did this?" Moving closer, basket being set on the floor, snacks not as important as him right now, as he lowers his head.

"Nothing, no one."

"Bullshit, you're a bad liar." You sound so concerned, hesitating on touching him but then you rest your hand on his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the way he winces and moves away.

"I'm fine, really–"

"Stop lying," you move your hands up, gently pushing his hoodie off of his head, and he surprisingly lets you, "jesus who did this?"

Keeping his stare down, avoiding your eyes, he seems to almost curl in on himself, barley muttering, "I'd rather not talk about it.. I need to ice my eye before it gets too bad."

"Do you have any pain medicine? Gauze?"

"No I can't–.. I just don't have the money for it right now." It's weird seeing him this way, so hesitant and quiet, no smart remarks being thrown at you. It makes your heart break a little, part of you wanting to hold him close and keep him safe.

"Well you can't just use ice you know," he's grateful for you not prying into what happened, or who did it, and he'd try to leave again but Kyun feels way too tired to argue, "I'll get you some stuff, hand me this."

He gives a soft 'okay', as you take the ice from his hands and put it in your basket, picking it up and walking with him to the small medicine aisle. You notice he's clinging to you, bruised hands holding onto the back of your coat. You're surprised at how different he's acting, yet you mask it underneath your concern and need to care for him, not knowing what happened exactly but obviously seeing how scared and hurt he is. Kyun sticks close, watching silently as you grab pain medicine, a small box of gauze, bandaids, and some type of cream. Staying right behind you, head down as you check everything out, he wonders what you're thinking. What if he scares you away? What if you think he's irresponsible because he got into a fight? And lost? Well, you don't know he lost but.. maybe you can just tell by the shape he's in. He follows like a lost puppy, as you head out the door with the couple bags, and he finds himself reaching out for them.

"I can carry them for you." Ever so softly, looking to you as you shake your head.

"I've got them, we can go to my apartment and I'll help you clean up okay?" You almost expect him to recoil, to say no and give some smart remark, but his gaze softens and he gives a little nod, going quiet. He still stays close on the walk back, and halfway there he snakes his hand down and takes the bags from your hand. He's cold, finding himself standing closer as you unlock your apartment door, sighing in relief as he feels the heat from inside, taking a glance around.

"If you want you can take a shower." He feels you take the bags from him, setting them on the kitchen counter and then he feels your hands grab his cold ones, making him flinch away.

"No, let me see them, I'll be gentle." There's a pause, before he lifts his hands and watches as you push his sleeves up a little and both of your hands gently hold one of his. The touch calms him, soothing the way his fingers ache and–

"You're shaking," he hears you speak barley above a whisper, and suddenly he's conscious of how his hands are in fact shaking, but he has no idea if it's still from previous events, the cold, or how close you are to him. "What's the matter, hm?" The way you ask so softly, with such a gentle tone makes him want to cry, taking a deep breath as his eyes close, exhaling.

"Take your hoodie off, and then wash your hands off okay?" The instructions give him something to focus on so he listens, holding back a groan as he unzips his jacket and tugs it from his arms, moving to the kitchen sink to wash his hands off, the warm water soothing the bruises and he ends up just standing there, letting the water run over his hands as his eyes close.

"Does that feel better?" You ask softly, eyeing some scratches on his arm, gently running your finger around them.

"Much.." His voice is barley there, just a whisper, and he's pliant as you shut the water off and take his hands, gently drying them with a towel.

"You want to shower? I'm sure I can find some clothes of mine that'll fit you." Your hand cards through his hair, reminding him of the warmth he felt some days ago, and he doesn't mind saying yes.

"I'm sure a nice hot shower will make you feel better, and I'll take care of your face after okay?" He gives another nod, letting you tug him down the short hallway to the bathroom.

"Just get in, I'll find some clothes and leave them on the counter." You nudge him into your bathroom, thankful it's clean, and pull the door closed.

Kyun eventually comes out, adorned in the extra large hoodie with your university logo on the front, and some plaid bottoms that were too big on you. His eyes are a little red, but you don't comment on it, instead dropping what you were doing and going over to him, brushing his wet hair from his eyes.

"You didn't dry your hair at all?"

"No." His answers have been pretty short all night, tiredness visible on him and you _almost_ coo, a strong need to take care of him blooming in you. You just run your nails lightly along his forehead, pushing his hair back a little and enjoying the way his eyes fall closed and he leans into the touch. You bring your hand down to his cheek, smoothing your thumb underneath the bruise by his eye, noticing how his expression changes to show a bit of pain.

"Has this happened before? You know.. you getting into a fight." You ask softly, watching as he nudges against your hand, not wanting the warmth to go away.

"Yeah," he takes his time responding, taking a deep breath, "usually.. I win though."

The answer makes you smile, humming softly, "I'm not surprised." The tone you use isn't in a teasing, mocking way as you've said to him before, but more of a proud way, unable to do anything but adore him. "Go ahead and sit down on the couch, I'll get you some water."

Reluctantly pulling himself from your hand, he gives a nod and shuffles to the big couch, sitting down and sighing at how comfortable he is in an instant. You come back out with a glass of water, and the bag of medicine from earlier. Sitting beside him, you give him the glass as you get out everything. He's almost eager to sit up and face you, knowing in the back of his head that you'll most likely be holding his face as you tend to his wounds, giving him that warm safe feeling he craves.

And that's exactly what he gets!

Within a minute you're gently cupping his cheek with one hand, steadying him as he leans into the touch and also flinches away from your other hand that begins putting some cream along the cut on his cheek. Yet, you talk softly to him, letting him know you won't take long and that it won't hurt anymore, and the words make him tear up a little just as before. In the end, you're right, he stays still and relaxed, and in no time you're done with his face, a couple band aids and some cream on his bruises making him feel much better.

"Do you have any cuts anywhere else? I seen some on your arm earlier," he almost whines, probably tired and not wanting to take care of anything else, and because you take your hand away from his cheek, "If you want, we can watch a movie to relax, or you can go to sleep."

"A movie, that sounds good." He sounds adorably sleepy and calm, letting you instruct him in taking the hoodie halfway off so you can tend to the cuts on his arm. Bruises lay across his side, making you frown but you say nothing about them, putting some cream ever so gently on them and helping him get the hoodie back on. You make quick work of washing your hands and giving him two pain pills, putting them away. While you're in the kitchen, you grab one of the ice bags he got from the freezer, wrapping it in a clean kitchen towel and coming back to the couch, finding him wrapped in one of the blankets you had and looking at you expectantly.

"Any movies in mind?" You hand him the ice, sitting down beside him with the remote and lean back, opening up netflix as he responds.

"No, you can pick." A hum in response, silence settling as you scroll through your recommended movies, and what really surprises you is the way he moves closer, tucking himself under your arm and nuzzling into your neck. He must feel the way you tense for a second, because he's immediately moving to sit up again.

"I'm– sorry I shouldn't have-.." His cheeks burn, not even sure why he did that without thinking, but your hand on his back keeps him close.

"I don't mind, just get comfortable okay?"

The smile you give him makes him feel safe, just as your touch does, and he craves that feeling terribly. So, he let's himself be hugged closer, resuming the position and when your hand goes to his hair he melts, eyes falling shut and his body relaxing.

He's sure he falls asleep, waking up to notice some action movie is playing, ice discarded on the table, and your fingers still carding through his hair, nails on his scalp lightly, making him unconsciously hum as he snuggles closer, falling back asleep.

When he does wake again, sunlight shines through the windows, and at some point through the night, you two had slowly made it to laying on the couch, Kyun pretty much on top of you with your arms secured around him. Still half asleep, eyes focusing on you, he nuzzles closer, searching for warmth, and the action makes you shift.

"You awake?" The slight rasp to your morning voice gives him chills, wanting to hear more.

"Mhm.. hurts." His own voice comes out weak, almost a small squeak, which must alert you since you immediately begin to sit up, but he's quick to speak, "No don't go."

"I'm just gonna get you some medicine and water okay? I don't want you hurting." He's reluctant to let you up, sitting back against the couch and watching you go into the kitchen. He takes the medicine when you give it to him, drinking over half of the water and then yawning. You fix his messy hair, smoothing it down and out of his eyes, watching as he tilts his head up to the touch and he has the faintest smile on his lips.

"I'll make you breakfast, but I want you to tell me who did this to you." You go a little stern, worried about what really happened, and if whoever did this to him was still out there.

"It was nothing, promise." He looks up at you, eyes practically sparkling and it's hard not to smile at him.

"I just want you to be safe, you don't deserve to get hurt. How would your friends feel seeing you this way? I'm sure they'd want to know who it was right?" You have a point, if he let Jooheon or Minhyuk see him right now, they'd probably start a riot trying to find who had done this, and usually Changkyun wouldn't worry about it just because he finds it annoying, but with you part of him just doesn't want you to worry. His thoughts are interrupted by your sigh, a hand cupping his cheek gently.

"You don't have to tell me now, but if you don't before you leave I'll find Minhyuk and tell him what happened. I'm sure the last thing you want is him on your ass huh?" Kyun can only nod, and he doesn't even notice that he brought his hand to rest on top of yours, keeping your own against his cheek. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

His brain goes blank, just staring at you, "I.. don't know."

He makes you laugh a little, "Anything specific you don't like?"

"No 'm not picky."

"Alright I'll surprise you then." You hesitate to pull your hand away, but eventually have to and head into the kitchen. Glancing back in the doorway, you can see Kyun as he lays back down, tugging the blanket over him and getting comfy, so you get to work. You figure a typical breakfast, some waffles and bacon, should be good enough, so as you get everything out your mind just wanders to Kyun. You're surprised at how clingy he is, how he so easily accepted your help and not to mention him very eagerly cuddling you. It must be only a matter of time before he get's back to having attitude, snapping at you yet still annoying you. But in these moments now, it feels as though you've been friends for years, it feels right to care for him, to coddle him and let him know you're there for him. Oh boy.

Kyun shuffles in, leaning against the doorway, blanket wrapped around him and eyes a little sleepy, and he looks adorable. It's unsurprising the way your heart jumps.

"Bacon?" His little voice asks, coming closer to steal a piece off of the plate, as you wait for the last pieces to cook. You lose your train of serious thoughts, smiling softly at him and he catches you staring.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing, just glad you're happy." Turning the stove off makes you miss the way his eyes sparkle, and he feels a little fuzzy inside, taking a breath.

"I um.. I have work today at noon.. so." He isn't sure exactly what to say, part of him wanting to change his mind and stay here all day.

"That's okay! I'll get you a cab there. It's cold out so you shouldn't be walking." He only nods, hugging the blanket closer to him, easily listening to you without realizing it. He stays close, leaning against the counter and watching quietly as you cook. It isn't an awkward silence, both of you enjoying the quiet and secretly enjoying the others company.

Kyun thinks that maybe, _maybe_ , being around you isn't so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had horrible writers block and this took way too long im sorry😔

Day 20

Before Kyun left, he had eventually admitted that he had pissed off some seniors and that was the cause of all his wounds. You scolded him and made him promise to not be so cocky when picking fights.

Days pass, leaving Kyun to constantly crave your attention, always bothering you with something whenever he sees you. His little plans to annoy you for attention works most of the time, but today he isn’t having much luck.

He’d followed you to class, sticking close to you as he talked to you about how boring the class was, how he’s only coming today so he doesn’t get in trouble, but deep down he knows he only came for you.

But, his little annoying plans only get him so far.

He seriously just cannot keep his mouth shut, muttering things here and there. Eventually he pulls his phone out, turning a game on and the volume on just enough to keep you distracted from your writing. Every time you tell him to ‘hush’, he has the audacity to not listen, turning his volume up a notch.

As the professor starts to discuss the upcoming exam, you find it necessary to speak up so that way you can pay attention.

“Changkyun, turn your phone off.” He doesn’t listen, but when you growl out, “ _Now_.”, he jerks, shutting his phone off quickly.

“Thank you.” It goes quiet on his part, eyeing you from the side, fiddling with the end of his long sleeved shirt. As the class ends and everyone starts to pack up, leaving quickly, he looks to you. You haven’t spared one glance towards him, finishing your writing up. As the classroom empties slowly, he on instinct reaches over, grabs a piece of paper from your finished notes, crumples it up and tosses it down the rows, all the while looking right in your eyes.

You stare at him, an unreadable expression on your face, and he just smirks. _She’s finally speechless!_

His smirk drops when you do speak though.

“You want a reaction from me? That badly?” The look on your face forms into a sweet smile, as if you just told him you loved him.

His head tilts, mouth opening but then closing dumbly, confused.

“Are you that obsessed with annoying everyone? Annoying _me_? Hm?” You start packing your papers away, folder and laptop being put into your bag.

“I asked you a question.” The way you suddenly sound so harsh so suddenly makes him jump, but he’s quick to defend himself.

“Absolutely not!” He sits back, crossing his arms and looking away. You smile to yourself, putting your coat on, then your bag on your shoulder with one hand holding it, and he gets chills when your other hand rests on the back of his neck.

You lean down a little to be eye level with him, speaking with the sweetest tone you can come up with, “Are you really that obsessed with me?”

He gapes, staring up at you with the dumbest look on his face. He’s seriously unable to form words or close his mouth.

“How cute.” You coo softly, thumb smoothing just under his jawline, watching as he takes a soft breath, almost a gasp.

“I like when you annoy me, that means you want my attention, right?” You smile sweetly.

“But,” he feels the grip of your hand tighten against his neck just the slightest, “I don’t think you’ll get anywhere acting like such a _bad boy_ Kyun.”

He feels his heart racing, eyes gazing up at you and his mouth goes dry. You hand just feels so warm against his skin and you’re so close to him that he’s reminded of how nice it feels, faintly smelling something like vanilla, unconsciously leaning closer to you.

“So behave, okay honey?” Your voice goes softer, smiling gently at him and he just can’t help but _whimper_ when you let go of him. Standing up straight, he manages to close his mouth as you walk away. Once you’re out the door and in the hallway, his phone vibrates. It takes him a second, sucking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly and grabbing his phone.

 _Apologize to me when you’re ready._ He doesn’t huff, he doesn’t roll his eyes. Instead, he sends back an okay, stuffing his phone into his pocket hastily.

—

Day 24

It’s been days, he hasn’t gone to class nor has he seen you at the store. He also hasn’t texted, or received any texts from you, and Kyun seriously feels like he’s going crazy. Every time his phone buzzes he jumps, hurrying to check and see if it happened to be you texting, only to feel some sort of disappointment when it isn’t you. He’s just taken his first break at work, shuffling into the back room to make himself a cup of coffee. Setting his phone on the counter, he waits for the keurig to heat up, but his phone giving a ding make him jump and practically leap for his phone.

 _Dammit Minhyuk_ , Kyun huffs, leaning down against the counter as he hastily types a reply, something about dinner later, and setting his phone back down. He chooses his favorite coffee mug he keeps at work, making the biggest cup and then he stares at his phone.

Any other day, he’d laugh at how quickly he grabs his phone, but right now he’s missing you too much to care.

 _can we meet for lunch?_ simple. he sends it off with nerves in his belly and a deep sigh, setting his phone back down once again to get his creamer and fresh coffee. He burns his finger when he spills some coffee on it, jumping as his phone dings and he sucks his finger into his mouth while his other hand grabs his phone.

_of course, i just finished class for today, what time?_

He can totally take the next hour off, he decides on the spot.

 _if you’re hungry we can meet now..im at work but my lunch is now._ A little white lie doesn’t hurt, right? Kyun knows for a fact that if he told you he’d take off work you’d say no and tell him to keep working.

i can come meet you at the store, i’ll be there soon

“Fuck, okay–“ He grabs a travel mug from the cupboard, dumping his coffee into it and smacking the lid on before rinsing the mug he used out and leaving it in the sink. He stuffs his phone into his pocket and walks out, searching for where he left his jacket.

“Hey dude I’ll be gone for like, an hour maybe?”

“Woah, what? For what?” His fellow coworker looks up from where he crouches, stocking some band t-shirts on a lower shelf.

“I’m uh–..” Kyun is uncharacteristically _flustered_ , seemingly in a rush, “I’m taking my lunch early. I’ll let you leave when I get back okay?”

That’s also uncharacteristically _nice_ of Kyun, so his coworker just gives an okay and a nod, as Kyun heads out the door to wait outside. He finally takes a sip of his coffee, a smile finding its way onto his lips as he holds the mug close and looks around.

It’s only a few minutes before he sees you, smiling happily and waving.

 _someone’s excited_ , the thought pops into your mind as you give a little smile back, trying to think about if you’ve ever seen him look so happy before.

“Hi.” He smiles once you get right in front of him, feeling a little nervous.

“Someone’s happy.” You don’t say it in a mean way, “Where did you want to eat?”

He pauses, he didn’t think this far ahead! He wasn’t even planning on eating until later, and now he has to think of a place to go on the spot. You notice the almost shocked look on his face, holding back a smile and starting to walk.

“I’ll pick.” Jeez, he’s grateful, he follows like a lost puppy, walking beside you silently, not sure if he should talk or not.

In fact, he barely says two words as you walk, a few streets away to one of your favorite places to eat. You’re both seated at a table against the window before he even utters another word.

“Are–.. are you mad at me?” He sounds so soft, so quiet and it makes you want to coo, having missed having him to baby the past couple days.

“If I were, I would have told you. I’m not heartless.” Laughing softly, you take a drink of the water you got.

“You’re right,” he nods softly, fingers tapping at the sides of his coffee mug, thinking hard. He had what felt like way too much time to think about you over the past couple days, more than not thinking about the heat of your hand, the way his heart was racing and he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and apologize profusely, because even though you weren’t mad at him, they way you spoke with such a condescending tone seemed worse, “Um.. I wanted to–“

It feels difficult to get the words out, and he’s not sure if he’s just bad at saying sorry or.. or if he _truly_ feels bad for the way he acted. He’s been an ass, he admits that, ever since he first met you. He’s never felt such regret with the way he’s acted before though, and that’s what scares him a little. He’s never met someone who seriously makes him doubt how he acts towards people, doubting if he’s a good person and wow he’s so deep in love, not even realizing it.

“Take your time honey.” There’s that name again, that little uttered word that made his heart kick last time, and he feels it again, keeping his eyes cast down.

“Well, I.. just– I’m sorry. I was, I was acting like a child.” It takes him a little bit to get the words out, and he peeks up at you when you speak.

“And why was that?” You still don’t sound mean, you sound comforting, understanding, just from a few words.

He thinks some more, gathering words again, “I.. just wanted your attention.. I think–“

“You think?”

“No I know.. I did, I’m sorry. I could’ve just.. just talked to you but I didn’t realize it.”

“I forgive you.” You hum, glancing over the menu, wondering if he’ll talk more.

“And I’m.. it’s just you make me feel kinda nervous and you make my heart race, I just felt kinda pathetic when you didn’t give me attention and I-“ You hear a break in his voice and it makes you panic a little, looking up at him.

Kyun’s busy staring at his hands, shiney tears gathering in his eyes, “I just feel a little dumb, because I don’t know why I feel this way and it’s scaring me and I’m embarrassed.”

It’s all rushed out in one breath, words quiet and he uses his jacket sleeve to wipe at his eyes, giving a short laugh.

“Now look at me, I’m _crying_.” He sniffles, lip wobbling as he hides his face in his hands. You find it necessary to move and sit in the chair beside him, your hand going to rub his back.

“Look at me,” you ask softly, watching as he shakes his head behind his hands, “Kyun, honey, look at me please.”

It takes a couple seconds, but he reluctantly does, wiping his eyes before using all his might to look you in the eyes. When he does he whimpers, not expecting to see such a warm, loving look.

“Do you feel confused or dumb when you _have_ my attention?” Your hand moves up to the back of his neck again, a soft touch that keeps him grounded, as he shakes his head softly.

“So only when I don’t give you attention, you feel a little confused because you’re not used to having someone deny you their attention, right?” Another nod from him, maintaining eye contact.

“So from now on, I won’t ignore you okay? You can have my attention whenever you need it. In return, you have to be a little nicer, alright?” He feels like he’s floating as he listens to you talk, giving a nod of confirmation and a tiny sniffle.

“Good, thank you. Remember that I’m not mad at you okay? I promise.” Kyun feels your hand comb through his hair, eyes falling closed with a small ‘okay’, enjoying the way you scratch at his scalp for a couple seconds.

“Now, pick out something to eat.” You move back to your seat across from him, “I’ll pay for it okay? So just pick whatever you’d like.”

He doesn’t find it in him to protest, brain automatically listening and nodding. Throughout lunch you two have your first decent conversation, he listens as you tell him about your day, giggling cutely whenever you crack a joke, and he does the same, talking about work, tears all gone, a smile on his lips.

He’s _ecstatic_ when you ask about movies at your place for the next night.

-

He’s so excited, he even _tries_ to style his hair, ending up thinking he looks ridiculous with it parted and from his face, yet he leaves it.

He even puts on his _nice_ earrings, a set of tiny hoops with little gems on them.

He’s also checking his phone every two seconds, worried about missing the text that’ll let him know when you’ve arrive to pick him up. You had told him you had another late class, so you’d get a cab and stop to pick him up before heading to your place. He’s so focused on staring at his phone that it takes five whole seconds for him to realize it’s lit up, your name on display with a message.

_i’m outside in a cab_

He smiles to himself, hurriedly grabbing his hoodie and tugging it on, practically running out the door and grinning when he sees you pushing the door open for him. He greets you, sitting beside you nervously and, he’s _nervous_? He notices how he’s fidgeting, hands grasping at the hem of his hoodie, bouncing his leg a little. That only makes him more nervous, taking a deep breath and listening as you talk with the driver. Kyun follows you out of the car when it stops in front of a small apartment complex, keeping close as you lead him inside, following like a puppy as you walk to your door and unlock it.

“Cute!” Is his first reaction, shuffling inside behind you and gazing at the little decorations and the warm welcoming feeling he gets.

“It’s not much, but I did clean up this morning so it looks a lot better.”

A conversation starts about what to make for dinner, how both of your days had went, you both migrate to the couch in the living room, TV playing in the background as you both talk. He finds himself gravitating towards you, closer and closer until he’s cuddled right up against you, hugging your arm and listening to you talk.

“So, let’s find a movie to watch.” His attention is focused back onto the TV screen, as you switch to netflix and search for the movies.

“Ohh that one that one! I’ve been wanting to watch it.” Kyun points, getting excited, the cute action making you smile and choose the movie he got so excited about. He stays cuddled close, head resting on your shoulder, and about halfway through the movie, as the action dissipates, he speaks.

“Will you– no that’s embarrassing nevermind.” He shuts his mouth quickly, cheeks turning pink.

“What?” You laugh softly, looking down at him, noticing the color to his cheeks and the way he bites at his lip, “Hm?”

Instead of answering, Kyun sits up a bit, removing your arm from his grasp and putting it around his shoulders, leaning back into you and putting your hand on his head, eyes glued to the movie.

_He wanted me to play with his hair, how cute_

You have to hold back a coo, smiling to yourself and gently starting to run your fingers through his hair. He’s now content though, feeling himself getting a little sleepy from the touch, leaning more into you.

After a little while, Kyun’s deep in his thoughts, mind stuck on the day before. The way you were so gentle, how you calling him the simple name of ‘honey’ made his heart flutter, how you promised to always give your attention to him when he wanted it. He’s assuming that… maybe he has a bit of a crush. He figures that’s true when he _whines_ as he feels your hand slow to a stop in his hair, snuggling closer with a complaint.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Huh? Oh sorry, didn’t realize.” You had been focused on the movie, so you start playing with his hair again, and then hum, “Are you even watching the movie?”

“No ‘m comfy.” It’s muffled, as he buries his face into your shoulder.

“Are you tired?” His lifts his head up to answer the question, his chin resting on your shoulder, eyes still closed.

“Mm mm, not tired at all.” When he does open his eyes though, he regrets it, _big time._

Because you’re right there, just mere inches from him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, “You sound tired.”

He’d freak out, scramble away from the close proximity but your arm still stays around him, hand moving down to hold the back of his neck and _oh god_ he just melts, there's no way you _don’t know_ this is his weakness by now.

“It’s jus’ because ‘m comfy..” He keeps his voice soft, not able to lie and say that he isn’t sleepy, because he’s definitely ready for sweet dreams right where he is snuggled against you. He feels his cheeks burn at how close you are to him, and he makes the mistake of looking down at your lips before back up to your eyes.

“Do you want to kiss me?” The abrupt question makes his _entire_ face go red, resembling a fire truck, at a loss for words.

“I– I’ve never– I mean–..”

“You’ve never kissed anyone before?” The fact surprises you, yet you make sure to ask him softly so he doesn’t get even more flustered. It doesn’t really work though, he only barely manages to find his words.

“Well– no..I haven’t.”

“Do you want to?”

Kyun’s pretty sure he’s gonna sink into the floor.

But, he must’ve nodded, because he feels his head move, and then your other hand is cupping his cheek and _oh my god_ he’s gonna freak out.

“Wait– I, actually?”

“If you’d like.” Your nod and soft smile makes his heart jump, and he’s not sure if he can resist, “Your face is all red.”

“It is _not_!” He finally snaps out of it, moving to sit up but the firm hand on his neck keeps him stationary, and he surprises the both of you by letting out a _whimper_.

“I–“ He slaps a hand over his mouth, cheeks getting impossibly redder, but you just laugh softly.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re adorable?”

He can’t even form a simple ‘shut up’ as a come back, whining out and burying his face into your neck to hide.

“See? Adorable.” The sweet confidence in your tone drives him nuts, wanting to come up with some attitude but he finds himself giving in.

“Okay fine.” He lifts his head again, this time regretting it, because your eyes lock and he feels your lips just barely brushing against his because _oh god_ he is _just_ a little too close.

The mood changes, his heart starts to race and he feels his hands grasping at the couch cushion out of nervousness, holding his breath.

“You sure?” You ask, softly, just one more check. Kyun feels dazed, not trusting his voice, the thumb that gently rubs along his skin on his neck making it hard to think about anything else, so he only nods.

He should be embarrassed, but at this point he feels too far gone to think about that, so when you finally kiss him ever so softly, he’s shameless in the pleased hum he lets out. His eyes fall closed, hands shaking, feeling your other hand move back to his cheek. He physically holds back a whine, positive that the heat from two hands shouldn’t affect him this much. You're guiding him, gently, nothing too intense, just a soft almost loving kiss. Once again, he shamelessly whimpers when you pull away, finally letting himself breathe again.

“Was that okay?” Kyun only answers with a whine, burying his face back into your neck as his face burns, making you laugh.

“I guess so? Good then.” Your hand moves from his neck and rubs along his back, quite frankly enjoying this side of Kyun. You can tell he’s sensitive, he’s clingy and gets flustered way too easily.

“Thank you.” The words are muffled by your neck, but you still make them out anyway and smile to yourself, hugging him a little closer.

“You wanna finish watching the movie?” You know he’s embarrassed, so you don’t dwell on it, leaning back so you’re both laying down. He only nods, squirming until he’s comfortable, laying on your chest and facing the TV as you rewind the show a bit.

He eventually falls asleep, soothed by the faint smell of vanilla and the warmth of your arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones mainly a filler bc i haven’t had much inspo for the main plot but.... theres always room for some fluff!! pretty short too but im thinking abt the next chspter already:D! in case u arent from twt, my @ is kyunsmommy on there!

Day 27

Days go by, and almost every day you visit Kyun at work, making sure he’s eaten, watching him argue with Minhyuk while the latter just laughs, and saying goodbye to him with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Each day it renders him speechless, Minhyuk getting a good laugh out of the way Kyun shuts down, barely able to yell at him once you’re out the door.

Then, you come in on your free day, no classes to worry about and plenty of time to spend with Kyun, but he isn’t there? Minhyuk takes his spot behind the counter, focused on his phone until he looks up.

“Hey! Good morning.” His grin is contagious, even as you ask where Kyun is, “Oh uh…”

“He must be on break huh?”

“Um, well..” He can’t find it in himself to lie to you, no matter what Kyun told him to say, “he’s in the back.”

“What for?” You set your bag down on the counter, noticing how fidgety he looks.

“Well.. okay he told me not to tell you but I’m not good at lying. He got into a fight again and he doesn’t want you to worry but he’s just letting me work up here so he doesn't scare the customers away.” It’s all rushed out in one breath, before a mutter ‘dammit’ follows.

“He– a fight? Is he okay?” Your concern masks everything else, unable to be mad in the slightest.

“Yes! Yes he’s fine he just has some bruises I promise he didn’t want you to worry.”

“Hey, I’m not mad at you okay? Thank you for telling me instead of lying.” Part of you feels ticked off at the fact that Kyun insisted on making his friend lie, but you’re sure that’ll go away soon. You leave your bag with Minhyuk, heading behind the counter to the back room and opening the door.

Kyun has his back to you, hoodie swallowing him as he seems to be going through some emails on his laptop.

“I said not to bother me.” He huffs, stretching his arms above his head with a groan, “Just come get me when– _oh_..”

He turns around, spotting you in the doorway with your arms crossed and he pales a little. For some reason, he thinks he can save himself by turning back around, tugging his hood up and pulling it close to his face.

“Kyun,” the sigh of his name makes him feel bad, a pout forming on his lips as you walk closer and pull his hood right back down, “let me see.”

He waits as you lean against the table before he looks up, almost not able to make eye contact with the concerned look you get. Scratches litter his neck, cheek, lip cut, bruises forming near his eyes and you’re positive the rest of his body must look the same.

“Oh Kyun.. who did this?” Your hand reaches out to cup his cheek, and he can’t help but push against it, the warm touch soothing him.

“Don’t worry–“

“No, tell me.” He feels your thumb rubbing under his eye, his eyes falling closed as he breathes a sigh out through his nose.

“Same guys.. the seniors.”

“Again? What happened this time?”

“Nothing I promise.. they just– I walked too close to them and they recognized me from before.” He gives a shrug, breaking eye contact to look back at his laptop.

“So they just.. beat you up? Because they seen you? Are you serious?”

“Well they.. they were still mad about last time.” You remember when he told you the first time, they tried talking to him about something and he gave attitude, per usual, and before they were satisfied with the fight he managed to run off. This shouldn’t be that big of a surprise that it happened again, since it’s Kyun, but you notice no bruises on his hands, just some scratches on his palms.

“Did you fight back?” Now he purposely avoids your eyes, looking down, “Kyun did you not even fight back?”

“I would’ve made them angrier, I just let it happen.” He shrugs again, and you figure that if you press the matter more he won’t want to talk, noticing how unlike Kyun this is.

Huffing a small sigh, you speak, “Alright, come on.”

Kyun watches your hand close his laptop, then he looks up at you, “What? Where?”

“My place, I’ll clean you up and make you some lunch.” He feels your hand grabbing his, tugging him to his feet before he can protest. As you leave, Minhyuk expects Kyun to yell at him for telling, but he’s pleasantly surprised to see Kyun clinging to you, avoiding eye contact as you say goodbye and head out quickly.

“So you’re not– mad?” He trails beside you, your hand still holding his, the other tugging his hood back up.

“No I’m _mad_ , but not at you.” Your tone is a bit harsh, he almost finds it scary, but he rather wishes to calm you down himself. So, he tugs you closer, hugging your arm in his grasp as you two walk.

_god he is so cute_

A smile grows on your face despite the anger you feel towards the seniors, deciding to worry about that later on and worry more about taking care of Kyun.

—

Getting him to your apartment is easy, getting him inside is easy, but getting him up from the couch to tend to his wounds? No so easy.

Once the door was opened, he made a beeline for your couch, grabbing the soft plush blanket he’s come to claim as his own, curling up in a ball hidden beneath the blanket.

“You must be tired, huh?” Your gentle, caring tone makes him hum, relaxing into the couch and letting his eyes close.

“I still have to take care of you first.” That earns a whine, followed by a muffled ‘I’m comfy’.

“I know you’re comfy but you’ll be much comfier if you let me take care of you first, I’ll get you some medicine too.” He hears you walk away, peeking out with a little pout on his lips.

He hides again when you come back, feeling a smile creep onto his face, humming when your hand slips under the blanket to pet his hair, “Come on out okay?”

He shakes his head, wanting to savor your petting a moment longer but then he hears ‘pretty please _honey_?’ and melts, unable to resist and he peeks out again.

“There you are! Now sit up, thank you.” He listens, staying quiet as you fix up his face, and with some extra convincing for him to reveal the bruises and few cuts on his torso, you patch those up as well and go to put everything away. You find him at the fridge when you come back out, searching for a snack as you turn on the TV and search for the movie you’ve been wanting to watch for a while. You hear the fridge close, then a cupboard open, then his feet padding out to you.

“Can we have these with some ice cream?” Between his two hands he has a tin of little chocolate cookies, dipped in milk chocolate, ones you’ve been saving for when you really wanted some sweets, and you have to admit vanilla ice cream topped with them sounds absolutely delicious.

“Good idea! Come on.” Kyun excitedly follows you back into the kitchen, allowing you to get his for him with a ‘thank you’ and he runs back into the living room. He’s genuinely like an excited kid, but you definitely don’t mind in the slightest, wanting him to be able to relax for once and be cared for. You find him in the couch again, blanket wrapped around him as he cradles his bowl in his hands, savoring the sweetness with each bite. Kyun’s in heaven, feeling your hand slip into his hair and lightly scratch at his scalp.

“Good?” He silently nods in response, and you two eat in silence. He finishes before you, setting his bowl down on the coffee table and snuggling close to you as you finish yours.

“Feeling better?” Once you’re done, your arm wraps around him gently, rubbing at his back, as he nods against your shoulder, “Good, tomorrow I’ll be talking to someone about those guys okay? They’re not going to get away with what they did.”

“What? No I– you don’t have to do anything about them.. I mean… I kind of _deserved_ it.. I made them mad.”

“I’d expect you to be cursing them out! It wasn’t your fault Kyun, seriously, okay? They started the fight. ”

“Okay but I–“

“No ‘buts’! It was their choice to pick a fight with you again and I’ll be saying something tomorrow morning.”

“No I’ll take care of–“

“Stop arguing I’ll do it, okay?” Your hand against his cheek makes him pause, lips parting and he forgets to speak. _A win for you!_

“Now, do you need any more pain medicine?” The subject changes, his expression changes, and he shakes his head softly in your grip.

“No.. I feel okay.” You watch the way his eyes soften, “Thank you.”

The words surprise you, because they’re followed by a tiny smile and it’s the most _adorable_ thing.

“Can we watch the movie now?” His hands reach out and grab your arms, tugging you down next to you without waiting for a response, making himself comfy tucked against you as you press play. A few minutes go by before he moves your hand to his hair with a gentle hum, and only a half hour goes by before he snuggles closer, causing you to look down at him.

Some small cuts adorn the side of his neck, covered by little band aids, temple and cheek bruising, lip cut, face tired yet his eyes show a calmness that you’re getting used to seeing. You feel compelled to lean down, so you do, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

He perks up, the action making him hum and press himself closer, immediately craving the affection.

So, he gets more.

Soft kisses are trailed down to his cheek, lips barely brushing over the bruised area, and Kyun can barely hold back a whimper. He feels your hand move up to the side of his neck, the touch sending tiny sparks through him, making him feel hazy. The weight of his body presses closer, a hand lightly grabbing at your shirt sleeve to try and ground himself. Yet, the faint touch of your lips moving ever so slowly down to his jaw only furthers the haze. Kyun’s head tilts upwards unconsciously, ears trying to tune into the dialogue of the movie still playing, but all he can hear is his blood pumping faster than ever. He feels your hand on his neck slide up, moving to his cheek, your thumb traveling to just beside the cut on his lip, his mouth opening without him even thinking.

“Does that hurt?” He had denied putting anything on the cut earlier, saying just washing it would be fine, that it didn’t hurt, and it definitely doesn’t hurt now either.

“No.” It comes as a whimper, Kyun not even having the thought of covering his mouth or trying to speak again, rather just letting his face turn bright red from the slight embarrassment.

“Promise?” You’re _too close_ , he feels like he can’t breathe, eyes fighting to stay open, the desperation building somewhere in him.

“Promise, doesn’t hurt.” There’s a barely audible whine to his tone, and it’s difficult to hold back a smile when he’s this way. You resume, leaning to plant a soft kiss to his cheek, moving back down to his jaw, careful not to hurt any sore skin, the other hand on his cheek tightening its hold just slightly. The act makes him give a weak whimper, a barely there sound that comes as he parts his lips more, cheeks burning red. Still sticking with soft, chaste kisses, you travel just along his jaw, making your way down a little to gently kiss beside the skin where his cuts are. You miss the way his eyes roll back, fluttering closed as his body reacts with a small jolt, his fingers tightening against the fabric of your shirt.

“Right..” He wants to speak, wants to trust his voice but he can’t even get a single word out without whimpering it, his heart racing, feeling a tension build in his body.

“There?” Thankfully, you finish for him, punctuating your question with a kiss to the same spot, enjoying the way he lets out a choked keen.

_it’s so easy to get him so weak… all it takes is a few kisses? how cute_

Your other arm pushes to wrap around him, hand smoothing down his back and moving right back up underneath his shirt. He feels your nails against his skin, a light scratching feeling that has his eyes rolling back again, back arching against you. He’s hypersensitive, suddenly feeling your tongue against the same spot on his neck, and Kyun’s positive his cheeks are going to catch fire with how hot they are. His brain isn’t working, shutting down as your arm secures behind his back, hand resting against his side to hold him close, fingers digging into his skin. He’s failing to keep his head up, slowly letting it fall against you, buried in your neck as you move kisses around that little spot, and even the soft noise of the kisses is enough to make him whimper. Kyun’s beyond embarrassed, starting to breathe a little heavier, and dear god he feels your thigh between his legs.

It isn’t intentional, it just happens to be the position you two ended up in while cuddling, him practically on top of you at this point. Your hand grazes up and down his back, lightly dragging your nails on his skin, goosebumps following your touch and you hear him give a faint gasp. Luckily for you, you hit the jackpot again, finding the sensitive little spot just under his ear, soaking up the flurry of panicked whimpers he lets out. He can feel you smile against him, just before you start torturing the small spot, arms keeping him against you even as he arches, gasping against your skin, hips jolting before he forces himself to stay still, tensing and trying to resist the perfect opportunity he has. Your teeth nip in a small bite, and _god_ he can’t take it, he’s beyond embarrassed, feeling your tongue right against the bite to sooth it in a kiss, a desperate moan ripping from his throat and his lip quivers as he smacks his mouth shut.

Kyun’s ever so grateful when you soften your kisses, moving away from the tender area to kiss his cheek softly, a satisfied smile on your face that he just cannot complain about. Careful about how he moves, he shifts and lifts his head up, eyes meeting yours as he takes in some deep breaths.

You’re _unfazed_ , a smile on your lips, while he’s red in the face, panting, eyes dazed and his hips trying not so discreetly to stay away from your legs.

“You…” It’s a whimper, and he smacks his mouth shut again, pushing himself to sit up on his knees so he can catch his breath. He fidgets with his sleeve, his shirt falling back down to cover him, and your hands end up on his knees at your sides.

“Me?” He whines at your response, the teasing smile on your face enough to make him hide behind his own hands.

“I’m embarrassed.” A whiny tone comes out, making you laugh softly.

“Embarrassed? What for? Just because you felt good?”

“Yes that’s embarrassing!” He uncovers his face to exclaim, cheeks still red hot.

“I don’t see why you’d be embarrassed, _all I did_ was kiss your neck.” Your tone shows that you have clear intentions of teasing him, adoring how easily he gets worked up.

“Yeah but–..”

“Did you not like it?”

“No I _did_!” He covers his face again, whining against his palms.

“Then there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?” He feels your hands on his knees move up just the slightest, and he fights back a shiver. He can feel the way you sit up, hands sliding to around his waist, tugging him impossibly closer to your body.

“Do you wanna finish the movie? I can rewind it.”

Grateful for the change of subject, he slowly brings his hands down, giving a little nod as the color from his cheeks finally fades. He clings to you as you reach for the remote, laying back down and pulling him with you to get comfy. His heart is steady, breathing normal again and the tension dissolved from in him.

 _Thank you_.


End file.
